About Love
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: Sasuke merasa cemburu?yang benar saja! Tapi saat ia hendak melakukan kebiasaannya pada Sakura, gadis itu justru mengelak/oneshoot/dedicated for sasusakuLOVERZ


_**Sasuke merasa cemburu?yang benar saja! Tapi saat ia hendak melakukan kebiasaannya pada Sakura, gadis itu justru mengelak...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Jelous"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Sekuel ─Not Perfect"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story © Hyuugadevit− cherry**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Uchiha**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC, Mainstream, Gaje, Abal, Badfic, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Pastikan IMAJINASI anda benar- benar bermain'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If You don't like don't ever try to read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Okay ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasuke Uchiha merasa beberapa hari ini ia semakin menjauh dengan kekasihnya. Pasalnya, Sakura selalu sibuk dengan berbagai macam tugas yang diembannya. Belum lagi ada salah satu dosen yang mempercayai kekasihnya itu lebih dari pada yang lainnya. Ahh, mungkin saja Sakura akan dijadikan asistennya.

Boleh sajalah, asal jangan dijadikan istri kedua saja oleh si tua bangka Indra Uchiha. Atau menjadi menantunya, atau menjadi calon istri cucunya.

Sasuke terengah dengan pikirannya.

Sialan!

Masa ia cemburu pada Profesor Indra?

Indra Uchiha adalah kerabatnya. Tapi pria tua itu juga sangat memonopoli gadisnya. Ia sampai jarang memiliki waktu dengannya. Sekarang ia harus menyusun rencananya untuk mendapatkan waktu spesial bersama gadisnya. Terutama ditanggal yang saat ini ia perhatikan dalam kalender _smartphone_ nya.

 **11 Novemvber 20xx.**

Ya Tuhan, tanggal itu adalah tanggal yang sangat bersejarah baginya. Ia tak pernah lupa bagaimana ia menyatakan cinta pada Sakura─ gadis yang nyaris ia sukai pada pandangan pertama. Dan tanggal itu adalah tanggal di mana ia menajdikan Sakura miliknya─ kekasihnya.

Ia mulai mengotak- atik kembali _smartphone_ nya.

Mencari- cari tempat yang sekiranya dapat ia jadikan moment romantis antara dirinya dan Sakura merayakan _anniversary_ mereka.

 _Foila_... ia mendapatkannya.

Seringai yang selalu membuat pemuda Uchiha bungsu ini tampak menghiasi wajahnya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan.

Namun, pemuda ini kembali merengut ketika pikirannya kembali pada dosen Indra sialan itu.

" _Bagaimana caranya membuat Sakura lepas dari si tua Indra heh?"_ batinnya.

.

Sakura membawa beberapa map yang akan ia jadikan bahan referensi untuk kajian teori yang akan membantunya menyelesaikan penelitiannya.

Sebenarnya bukan ia yang meneliti, tapi Prof. Indra Uchiha lah yang meneliti. Hanya saja dosennya yang satu itu meminta bantuannya untuk menyelesaikan penelitian ini. Dengan iming- iming nilai serta pengalaman, Sakura akhirnya tertarik juga dan memutuskan untuk menyetujui permintaan dosennya itu.

Dan inilah Sakura Haruno yang terlihat sangat sibuk dengan berkas- berkasnya. Berbagai buku mulai ia buka dan ia amati satu- persatu. Ia mulai mengetikkan pekerjaannya.

Profesor Indra berada di bangku yang lain.

Pria tua itu sangat khusyu dalam mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia sangat cerdas dan banyak juga yang mengatakannya jenius. Tapi, pria ini semakin tua sehingga membutuhkan bantuan mahasiswinya yang satu ini.

Sakura merasa tak masalah membantunya. Ia masih memiliki waktu untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya─ meski hanya sebentar. Ia masih bisa istirahat dengan baik, makan dengan baik dan yang paling penting adalah pada tanggal _**11 November**_ kali ini ia harus senggang. Karena ia memiliki suatu rencana yang tak boleh ia lewatkan.

Hah~ membayangkan tanggal itu saja sudah membuatnya bahagia tiada tara.

Prof. Indra menyadari senyum yang mengembang di wajah cantik mahasiswinya yang satu ini. Tanpa alasan ia ikut tersenyum. Wajahnya yang kata orang selalu terlihat _arogant_ layaknya para Uchiha yang lainnya kini tak terlihat seperti itu. Wajah itu sungguh menyejukan dan berwibawa. Kerutan diberbagai titik wajahnya adalah bukti bahwa pria ini sudah memiliki pengalaman hidup yang tak dapat diremehkan.

"Sakura" panggilnya datar ─

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum cerah.

Wajah Prof. Indra sudah kembali datar "Bisa kau ambilkan bebeapa buku di perpustakaan?"

" _Ha'i, sensei_ "

"Ini daftar buku yang ku butuhkan" Prof. Indra menyerahkan daftar buku yang ia butuhkan. Sakura mengambilnya.

"Setelah mengambil buku itu langsung pulang dan kerjakan di rumah saja" tambahnya.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Ia melihat catatan itu, terdapat lima judul yang profesor itu berikan. Ia mengamatinya dan menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. Ia yakin, ia pernah membaca beberapa buku ini dan sisanya ia akan meminta bantuan penjaga perpustakaan untuk mencarinya.

 _Ahh_ , betapa sibuknya ia.

.

.

.

Setelah pamit, gadis musim semi ini berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

Saat perjalanan menuju perpustakaan ia melewati beberapa program studi. Seperti keperawatan, kebidanan, Fisika murni bagian medis, dan yang lainnya.

Kini ia keluar dari fakultas kedokteran.

Buku yang ia butuhkan berada di perpustakaan umum Universitas International Konoha. Perpustakaan cukup jauh dari fakultasnya. Pokoknya di sebelah kanannya Fakultas Teknologi, bagian pembuatan robot- robot. Atau mungkin lab membuat robot? Ia tak begitu mengerti. Dan sebelah kirinya adalah kantin.

Ia berjalan sambil merogoh smartphonenya dan mengetikkan beberapa kalimat untuk seseorang yang selalu menjadi pemegang hatinya. Sesorang yang sangat ia cintai─ seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

 _ **Sasuke-kun, Jangan lupa makan. sepertinya hari ini aku akan sibuk di perpustakaan**_.

Ia terus berjalan sambil mengetikkan pesannya dan tanpa sadar telah memasuki kawasan fakultas teknologi. Saat pesan itu terkirim, Sakura tak sengaja menginjak suatu benda bukat kecil dan itu semua membuat keseimbangannya goyah.

─ _SET_

─ _Brukkk_

" _kyaaa..._ " Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan berdirinya. Kemudian jidat kesayangannya menabrak tembok yang sangat keras. Rasa mulas dan sakit bercampur menjadi satu. Belum lagi kepalanya yang seakan pecah. Gadis musim semi itu menutup matanya.

Ia merasakan tubuhnya kelimbungan. Namun, ketika ia merasa sebentar lagi ia akan terjatuh─ seseorang menangkapnya dengan tangan kekarnya.

Sakura tersenyum samar. _Sasuke-kun kah? tapi─ kenapa baunya berbeda?_

" _Hey_ , kau baik- baik saja?" tanya suara yang menurutnya tak asing.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan ia tahu orang itu siapa.

"Neji Hyuuga?"

"Aaa─ Sakura Haruno? Kau baik- baik saja?" Neji terlihat khawatir.

"Maaf, gara- gara salah satu kelereng yang akan aku pasangkan pada robotku jatuh berceceran membuat mu celaka" tambahnya Neji dengan wajah menyesal.

"Ti- tidak, i-ini kan kecelakaan" Sakura berusaha melepaskan iri dari rangkulan Neji "A-aku hanya harus ke ruang kesehatan. Permisi"

"Tidak- tidak" ucapnya "Maksudku, aku akan mengantarmu"

"Kau tahu kan, kau baru saja terluka di jidatmu" Neji menyentuh jidatnya dengan kekehan. Sakura merengut "Aku akan tetap membawa mu ke ruang kesehatan kami... tempatnya dekatkantin. Mari"

Dan mau tak mau Sakura mengikuti kemauan Neji. Tak lupa tangan pemuda Hyuuga itu yang terus merangkulnya─ berusaha menjaga keseimbangan gadis musim semi ini. Sakura tak peduli lagi, karena rasa sakit yang menyerangnya semakin dan semakin terasa nyata.

.

.

.

" _Huh?_ "

Naruto menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan bingung. Pasalnya sahabatnya kini terlihat frustasi sekali.

" _Heh teme?_ Ada apa ? kenapa kau telihat aneh akhir- akhir ini _hah_?"

Sasuke menatap sahabatnya datar "Tidak ada"

"Apanya yang tidak ada? Kau terlihat aneh dan semakin terlihat frustasi setelah melihat _smartphon_ emu" Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

Putra satu-satunya Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha itu mulai melahap makanannya yang kini telah tersaji, makanan yang membuat Naruto semakin bingung. Pasalnyam, Sasuke jarang, bahkan mungkin tidak pernah makan makanan yang sangat menjadi idolanya ini─ Ramen.

Ya ramen penuh tomat dengan tingkat pedas yang luar biasa. Padahal setau Naruto─ Sasuke tidak terlalu menyukai makanan pedas.

"Kau sedang ada masalah kan? Ayo cerita!"

Sasuke mendengus kembali.

Sungguh ia ingin membagi perasaan kesalnya ini. Tapi, apakah bijak memilih cerita pada sahabatnya yang satu ini? Jika ia bercerita─ mungkin saja sahabat bodohnya ini akan menertawakannya. Cerita bagaiaman ia sangat sebal pada profesor Indra Uchiha─ kerabatnya sendiri yang memonopoli gadisnya beberapa waktu ini.

"Sakura, sangat sibuk" meskipun gengsi─ akhirnya ia bicara juga. _Sepertinya sudah tak dapat menahannya lagi ehh, Uchiha?_ "Kami bertemu hanya sebentar dan sudah lama kami tidak berciuman" Sasuke menunduk─ malu akan perkataannya.

Dan perkiraan Sasuke akan sahabatnya ini benar saja. Naruto langsung tertawa terbahak- bahak untuk beberapa saat. Dan berikan selamat juga pada pemuda Uzumaki ini karena telah membuat mereka tontonan. Aneh sekali pikir Sasuke. Dalam pelajaran si Naruto Uzumaki ini loding mikirnya lama, tapi untuk urusan seperti ini ia langsung _connect_ ─ dan berani- beraninya bocah Uzumaki itu menertawakannya.

" _Dobe_ " ucapnya tajam.

"Hahaha, maaf _teme._ Hanya saja aku merasa aneh" Naruto masih terlihat geli. Si bodoh itu pasti tahu kalau ia cemburu karena dinomor duakan "Ciuman, aku tak menyangka kau menyukai hal seperti itu"

Pipi putih bak porselen Sasuke kini semakin merona.

Sial! Sahabatnya ini benar- benar tidak dapat mengatakan hal yang lain saja apa ya?

"Jadi kau cemburu karena Sakura sibuk?" Naruto bertanya _sok_ serius "Dan _kissu_?"

" _Hn_ " jawabnya sedikit kesal. Sepertinya Naruto akan kembali tertawa. Dan─

─Benar saja, Naruto kembali tertawa.

"Jangan- jangan ia hanya pura- pura sibuk _teme_ , padahal Sakura- _chan_ punya gebetan baru...Hahaha" Naruto terus terbahak─ mengabaikan Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam bagaikan pedang yang siap menebas kepala Naruto. _Tapi Naruto sudah kebal akan hal itu_.

"Dan ciuman memang memabukkan" Pemuda Uzumaki itu menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya sambil terus terkekeh.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Kantin sangat ramai, dan saat kepalanya mengarah ke arah kanan─ mata biru─ sebiru langit itu melebar.

"Ya Tuhan" ucapnya kanget "Sepertinya Sakura- _chan_ benar- benar selingkuh?"

Pernyataan Naruto yang bernada tanya itu membuat Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Pemuda Uchiha itu lekas mengikuti arah pandang Naruto.

Di sana, di dekat fakultas teknik, seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan seorang pemuda berambut panjang diikat rendah itu berjalan ke arah samping perpustakaan. Yang menunjukan ruang kesehatan anak- anak teknologi.

Sesuatu dalam hatinya terasa terbakar. Rasa benci, kecewa, marah itu bercampur menjadi satu.

"Bukankah itu Neji Hyuuga? Teman satu kelas kalian dulu?"

Ia mengeratkan tangannya. _Sialan!_

.

.

.

Neji telah selesai membalut luka pada jidatnya. Sebenarnya luka itu tak terlalu parah, hanya saja rasa pusing yang ia rasakan luar biasa. Sakura memperkirakan ini akibat _shok_ yang ia alami. _Ini hanya akan terasa sementara. Sebentar lagi pasti sembuh_. Pikirnya.

"Sudah selesai, sekali lagi maaf" ucap Neji tulus.

Sakura tersenyum sangat manis "Ini hanya kecelakaan"

" _Hn_ " Sakura maupun Neji langsung mentap pintu yang menampilkan seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam legam juga mata hitam yang tajam memperhatikan interaksi kedua orang ini.

"Sasuke- _kun_ " Sakura tersenyum lembut. Ia berdiri pelan- pelan dan menghampiri kekasihnya.

Sasuke langsung memeluknya, begitu pula Sakura yang balik memeluknya. Mereka saling merindukan.

" _Mmm_ ─ _hay_ , Sasuke apa kabar? Jadi─ kalian masih pacaran ya?" Neji tertawa canggung menyadari hawa tak mengenakan dari pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Maaf, tadi aku membuatnya terluka dan sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab ─ tentu saja aku mengobatinya"

" _Hn_ " hanya itu yang Sasuke katakan.

Padahal dalam hatinya sangat ingin berteriak memarahi kedua orang ini. Tapi untung lah ia tak gegabah. Setelah mengetahui bahwa Sakura terluka, Sasuke justru merasa bersalah karena telah berprasangka buruk.

Tapi sekali lagi, tetap saja ia kesal karena yang mengobati gadisnya adalah seorang pemuda. Dan lagi tadi pemuda itu merangkul kekasihnya? _SIAL!_

"Kalau begitu aku pergi, pekerjaanku masih banyak" Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Arigatou_ Hyuuga" ucap Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Ya" balas Neji dengan senyuman lembut.

─ _BOOMMM_

Melihat keakraban mereka membuat emosi Uchiha ini kembali kepermukaan. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mendecih.

.

.

.

"Kau tak mau mampir?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum yang selalu berhasil membuatnya luluh.

"Tidak" jawabnya datar.

Sakura mengangguk paham. Ia rasa kekasihnya ini mungkin lelah. Karena telah belajar, kemudian membantunya mencari buku dan sekarang mengantarnya pulang.

"Aku ingin tanggal _**11 November**_ nanti kau luangkan waktumu" ucap Sasuke. _To the point._

Gadis merah mudanya tampak berpikir "Sepertinya─ tak bisa... aku ada acara"

"Kenpa?"

"Nagato _-nii_ akan mengadakan acara tunangan Sasuke- _kun_ , di pantai _Arcana_ "

" _Hmm_ " Sasuke mengangguk kan kepalanya─ tanda mengerti.

"Bagaiamana─ jika─ aku─ ikut" tambah Sasuke dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya.

Sakura melebarkan matanya. Kini matanya terlihat berbinar- bianr. Gadis itu merasa bahagia dapat melihat pemandangan langka ini.

"Ya, baiklah" balasnya "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi tanggal _**11 November**_ Sasuke- _kun_ " ucap Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk.

Ia meraih tangan Sakura. Pemuda Uchiha itu mendekat dan mengecuppelan luka pada dahi gadisnya dengan sangat hati- hati. Ia saungguh mencintai dan menyayangi gadis ini.

Sakura tersenyum tipis.

Gadis merah muda ini dapat merasakan kasih sayang yang di berikan pemuda di hadapannya ini melalui tindakan- tindakannya.

Setelah itu Sakura sdar bahwa sebentar lagi mungkin Sasuke akan melakukan sesuatu yang ia hindari untuk sementara waktu ini. Kebiasaan kekasihnya ini adalah setelah mengantarnya, Sasuke selalu mengecup bibirnya sebelum pemuda itu pulang.

Dan benar saja, diraihny tangan Sakura dan memperdekat jarak diantara mereka. Tepat ketika ia hendak mengecup bibir gadisnya, Sakura langsung menutup bibirnya menggunakan telapak tangan dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Gadis itu tersenyum cerah sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini diam mematung " _Bye.. bye..._ Sasuke _-kun_ "

─ _DHEG_

 _Apa Sakura tak menyukainya lagi? Apa hubungannya akan benar- benar semakin tak terarah?Kenapa gadisnya tak mau di ciumnya?_

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Haruno dengan perasaan tak menentu. _Ahh, benar- benar hari yang sial ehh?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Jum'at, 11 November 20xx]**_

Hari yang ditunggu- tunggu pun akhirnya tiba.

Sesuai janjinya, Sasuke datang ke acara pertunangan calon kakak iparnya itu. Dari arah lain Sakura menghampirinya dengan wajah yang sumeringah.

Gadis itu semakin hari semkin terlihat cantik. Meskipun badannya kecil, tapi gadisnya cukup brisi dan sangat lucu. Apalagi penampilannya hari ini─ dengan balutan gaun pesta lima _centi meter_ di atas lututnya berwarna putih tulang dengan rambutnya, helaian merah muda yang ditata layaknya seorang putri _Asuna_ tokoh anime _SAO_ juga _flat shoes_ putih yang membalut kaki Sakura, semakin membuatnya mempesona. Ia rasa ia tak kalah dengan pakaian Sakura. Ia mengenakan stelan jas yang telah ia pesan beberapa waktu lalu bersama _kaa-san_ nya demi acara ini─

Gadis itu belari kecil─ semakin dekat dengannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku sudah menunggu mu" ucapnya menggebu sambil menggenggam tangannya "Kemarilah _, kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ ingin bertemu dengan mu"

─dan ini juga salah satu alasannya. Orang tua Sakura yang pasti akan memintanya untuk berbincang entah masalah apapun itu. Yang pasti ia harus terlihat sempurna di mata mereka.

Sasuke kini berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Sakura.

Tiap mata yang melihat mereka menatap dengan kagum.

 _Pasangan yang sangat cocok dan luar biasa_. Itulah pikir mereka.

Sasuke menyeringai.

Ia semakin berada di atas angin, apalagi ketika kedua orang tua Sakura─ Tsunade dan Jiraya menyambut kedatangannya dengan tangan terbuka. Tapi ya ini dia─ Nagato. Ia menghampiri Nagato dengan tunangannya yang bernama Yugao. Nagato sepertinya kurang suka akan kedekatannya dengan Sakura. Mungkin karena Sakura dan dirinya terlalu menempel.

Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia yakin, seiring berjalannya waktu─ Nagato- _nii_ akan menerima hubungan mereka, _bukan?_

Mereka─Sasuke dan Sakura kembali menuju Tsunade dan Jiraya. Mereka berbincang- bincang untuk beberapa waktu.

Membicarakan ini dan itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menarik tangannya halus dan membawanya berjalan ke arah lain.

Mereka kini sampai di sisi pantai yang lain─ sedikit lebih sepi dari tempat yang tadi. Tatapan Sasuke kini mengarah pada wajah gadisnya yang tersenyum cerah. Sungguh Sasuk merasa bahagia melihat senyuman gadisnya ini. _Tapi ia harus membicarakan hal ini._

"Sakura apa kau tak bahagia bersama ku?" senyum Sakura perlahan menghilang. Sasuke tak suka itu. Itu sama saja menyakitinya.

"Kenapa Sasuke- _kun_ bertanya seperti itu?"

"Beberapa waktu kita jarang bertemu─ kau sangat sibuk" _sial_ , ia sangat malu bicara terlalu banyak seperti ini "Aku rasa kau bosan dengan hubungan kita, aku juga berpikir kau punya hubungan spesial dengan si Hyuuga itu"

"Juga profesor tua itu" tambahnya.

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, kedua matanya berkedip-kedip secara teratur, bibirnya kini sedikit terbuka─ lihatlah ekspresi polos gadisnya yang sangat menggemaskan itu! Seolah memintanya untuk menciumnya sampai puas.

 _Tahan Uchiha! Kau harus meluruskan beberapa hal!_

Ia mengalihkan tatapannya menuju ombak pantai yang silih berkerjaran "Bahkan kau tak ingin ku cium"

Sakura mendekatkan jarak antara mereka.

Tatapan Sasuke kini kembali pada gadisnya. Sakura kini menggenggam tangannya.

"Sasuke _-kun_ , itu semua tak benar... aku hanya sedang benar- benar banyak tugas untuk penelitianku dan masalah Hyuuga, itu hanya kecelakaan saja."

"Hahaha... Sasuke- _kun_ , kau cemburu pada ? Yang benar saja!" Sakura tertawa lepas untuk beberapa detik. Bahkan wajah gadis merah muda itu memerah karena merasa geli dengan ucapan kekasihnya ini.

Gadis itu berdehem sebentar "Dan masalah ciuman─ itu memang rencana ku" ucapnya malu- malu.

Sakura semakin mendekat. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan meraptkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh kekasihnya.

"Seperti saat ini"

─ _CUP_

Dengan berani Sakura mencium bibir Sasuke. Ia melumatnya dengan sangat lembut.

Sasuke sendiri berdiri kaku. Bibir lembut yang menciumnya saat ini adalah bibir Sakura─ bibir yang selalu membuatnya candu, bibir yang ia rindukan. Ah, rasanya ia seperti sedang bermimpi.

Setelah beberapa detik, ia baru sadar. Bahwa Sakura benar- benar menciumnya─ tepat di bibirnya. Dengan arah pantai yang banyak orang─ gadis itu tutupi oleh topi pantai yang entah sejak kapan gadis itu bawa. Yang jelas Sakura kini menghalangi adegan ciuman mereka dari pandnagan orang- orang.

Sakura melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Wajah merona dan bibir yang merah akibat ciuman tadi membuat Sakura semakin menggemaskan di mata Sasuke.

" _Happy Anniversary_ , Sasuke- _kun_ " Sakura sedikit terengah mengucapkannya " _I will always love you_ "

Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura melepaskan lingkaran tangannya pada leher Sasuke dan berlari menjauhi pemuda itu. Sasuke yang sadar langsung mengejarnya. Mereka saling kejar mengejar di pantai _arcana_ yang sangat indah dengan ombak yang saling berkejaran. Merayakan _anniversary_ mereka dengan sederhana dan secara dadakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nagato berjalan ke arah tamunya yang berada di sisi pantai lain─ meninggalkan tunangannya bersama tamu wanita lainnya. Ia berbincang- bincang mengenai beberapa kasus yang akan ia tangani untuk waktu yang akan datang.

Tiba- tiba saja ia melihat Sakura dan Sasuke yang bejalan ke arahnya dan berhenti di sana dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh. Sakura dan Sasuke yang menjadi kekasihnya itu sepertinya sedang membicarakan hal yang sedikit serius. Kemudian Sakura yang tertawa sangat menggemaskan. Adegan selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang Nagato sendiri tak dapat percayai.

Adiknya─ Sakura yang menyebalkan dan manjanya luar biasa itu melingkarkan tangannya dan merapatkan tubunya dengan pemuda Uchiha itu. Apalagi─ apa ini? Sekarang adiknya dengan berani mencium lebih dulu pemuda itu?

Astaga!

Apa yang terjadi?

Ia ingin mengacaukan acara opera sabun di hadapannya ini dengan paksa, namun─

"Lihatlah Nagato, anak muda jaman sekarang tak tahu tempat untuk bermesraan" ujar rekan kerja di sebelahnya sambil terkekeh kecil.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya menuju rekannya dan saat ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pasangan **SasuSaku** itu─ mereka telah berlari saling kejar- kejaran.

"Uchiha... awasss kau ya! Berani- beraninya membuat adikku yang polos jadi berani seperti itu!" geram Nagato tertahan.

Dan akhirnya Nagato hanya bisa menahan amarahnya di hari di mana seharunya ia merasa sangat bahagia dan tak usah khawatir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali berkejaran. Bagaimana pun itu, tenaga lelaki akan lebih kuat dari perempuan. Sasuke berhasil menangkap Sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Untuk beberapa waktu mereka terenga- engah karena kehabisa oksigen akibat berlari- lari tak tentu arah.

Kini Sasuke sudah membalikkan gadisnya agar berhadapan dengannya. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya lagi kali ini, ia sudah cukup menahan lama untuk saat- saat seperti ini.

" _Happy anniversary_ , Sakura" ucapnya lembut.

pancaran mata yang selalu datar itu melembut setiap kali melihat gadisnya ini "Maaf aku tak memiliki hadiah apapu untukmu"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya "Sasuke _-kun_ adalah hadiah untukku" ucapnya manis.

Pemuda Uchiha itu kini menyeringai "Ini tidak adil, kau jahat sekali" Sakura merengut─ tidak mengerti maksud kekasihnya ini.

"Aku sudah bersabar, tapi kau memulainya dan jangan salahkan aku jika bibir mu tak akan lepas dari bibirku"

Dan saat itu juga Sasuke menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura. Mereka berdua menikmati hari jadi mereka ini dengan bersama berbagi sayang. Tidak ada hadiah, tidak ada acara yang mereka berdua rencanakan khusus di hari jadi mereka, yang ada hanyalah ciuman. Ciuman yang semakin memperkuat ikatan di antara mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FINAL**

 **A/N:**

 _ **Happy Annivery**_ **Eru-** _ **kun**_ **^_^** _ **I will always love you**_ **#tanda cinta. Fic ini dhe-** _ **chan**_ **persembahkan untuk Eru-** _ **kun**_ **, untuk merayakan hubungan kita yang k 5thn #tanda cium.**

Untuk _minna-san_ , ini adalah karya lain dari dhe- _chan_ yang gajelas dan sangat membosankan ( _maybe_ ). Tapi, semoga tetap bisa menghibur. Maaf untuk _**typo**_ dan segala bentuk keanehan di fic dhe- _chan_ ini ^^ _**Thank's you.. and see u next story**_ ^^

 **PS: CEK PROFIL** DHE- _CHAN_ yaa^^


End file.
